


Solangelo

by MusiciIsLife25



Series: Random Oneshots I made [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I’m not good at writing, Jason Grace Ships Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, M/M, Multi, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace are Dorks, Nico di Angelo has Nightmares, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nightmares, Reyna and Nico are like siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusiciIsLife25/pseuds/MusiciIsLife25
Summary: This oneshot that is basically a cry for help, because I want affection. Also, I'm sorry if Nico is ooc.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase & Will Solace, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque & Will Solace, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson & Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson & Piper McLean, Probably more but I’m too lazy to try and rember/figure out, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Will Solace, Will Solace & Frank Zhang, implied Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Random Oneshots I made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Solangelo

**Author's Note:**

> _**This oneshot that is basically a cry for help, because I want affection. Also, I'm sorry if Nico is ooc.** _

Nico was looking out the window as the car drove past signs and buildings. He was trying not to fall asleep because of all the nightmares he was having. Plus, Will Solace was sitting right next to him. He didn't want anyone to be bothered by him, so he sat close to the window. The son of Hades tried to stay up for the last two hours of the ride, but he gave up and went into a deep sleep.

Will, who was reading while stealing glances at Nico, felt a head fall on his shoulder and almost squealed when he say who it was. He became very stiff, and tried not to move, as to not wake Nico up. Leo, who was right next to Will, looked over to see what happened and almost burst out laughing at how red Will's face is. Will was glaring daggers at the smaller male, trying not to yell at him to be quiet. Percy looked back to see what was happening, and let's just say Piper had to charmspeak him and Leo to be quiet.

Will sighed and thanked Piper for shutting both Percy and Leo up. He looked over towards Nico, who was still asleep, and carefully moved his head from his shoulder, to his lap. Luckily, Nico didn't make any sign to show he was awake, so Will started to stroke his hair. "You know, you should just ask him out already." Annabeth said from the drivers seat. "I-I would, but I doubt he feels the same way." Will said, looking at Nico sadly.

Annabeth sighed, knowing the two of them were to shy and nervous to confess to each other. "I'm going to warn you right now, so listen very carefully." Leo started to tell Will. "A lot of people are going to try to get you and Nico together, so be careful of everyone's shenanigans." He finished his warning. "How exactly do you know that?" Will asked, somewhat scared of Leo's answer. "They did it with me and Calypso, even though we were already dating." Leo said, looking at Will with pity in his eyes.

'How bad could they be to make Leo scared?' Will thought to himself, starting to get worried. He looked down at Nico, and noticed he was shivering. Silently he pulled Nico closer to him, running his fingers threw Nico's hair. By the time they got to Camp Jupiter it was late at night. Surprisingly only two of them, besides Nico, had fallen asleep.

Jason and Leo sighed as they got out of the car and picked up their respective girlfriends. Piper slightly shifted when Jason picked her up, while Calypso just tried to get closer to Leo. Will looked down at Nico, who was still on his lap, and carefully picked him up, and carried him out of the car. Once he was out of the car, he sat Nico down. "Hey Neeks? Wake up. We're at Camp Jupiter." Will said, gently shaking Nico, to try and wake him up.

"No." Nico groaned, clearly not wanting to get up. Will sighed and kept trying to get him up. The whole time Nico was refusing to get up because he was so tired from not sleeping. "Fine, you leave me no choice but to carry you." Will said, making Nico somewhat blush and tense. "Fine, I'm up." He grumbled reluctantly. Will smiled, knowing he won.

"C'mon death breath, let's get you into a bed." Will said. "At least take me to dinner before trying to get me in bed with you." Nico said without thinking, but blushed really hard when he realized what he said. Will was a blushing mess because of what Nico had said. "Well I guess I'll have to take you out when we have free time then." Will said, quickly recovering from what Nico had said earlier. "I, uh, um. I-I don't know what to say." Nico stuttered out.

Will laughed at how cute Nico was when he stuttered. Nico slightly looked at Will, and blushed at how amazing he is. "Anyways, let's go and find the others." Will said, getting up and reaching his hand out to help Nico up. "Yeah, let's do that." Nico said, taking Will's hand. As they were walking, they noticed Percy sneaking behind them.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Will said, getting annoyed by the son Poseidon. "I-I, um, I was looking for you two!" He lied. Will and Nico looked at each other, then looked towards Percy with a look along the lines of 'You really think we're going to believe that'. "Okay, Jason told me to spy on you!" Percy said, quickly running away. Will was confused, while Nico sighed.

"Y'know I'd rather not know what they're up to." Will said, wanting to hug the smaller male. Nico nodded in agreement with Will, slowly moving close to him. "NICO!" They heard an excited voice yell. Suddenly Nico was on the ground with Hazel hugging him. Will tried not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. After he was done laughing, he smiled at the siblings.

Will looked behind him and noticed a worried Frank coming to get Hazel. "I thought I told you to not jump on him when you saw him." Frank said, hoping he wouldn't have to talk common sense into his group of friends. "Sorry." Hazel said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. "It's fine." Nico said, getting up. As they were all talking, Reyna walked up to them.

"Hello Nico, Will." She said, making Nico, Frank, and Hazel jump. "Oh my gods. Reyna you shouldn't just sneak up on someone like that!" Hazel said, hand on her heart. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you three didn't notice me." She said. Frank was confused as to why she said three. "What do you mean by three? There are four of us." Frank said.

"Oh, Will had saw me walking up, so I thought you knew I was behind you." Reyna answered. They all faced Will, who was staring in another direction. "Will, what's wrong?" Hazel asked, worried as to why he kept staring at one spot. "Percy and Jason are spying on us." He said, looking annoyed. They all just nodded their head in understanding.

They were all targeted by Percy and Jason when they said they liked someone. Frank with Hazel, and Reyna with Thalia. Nico knew this because he's seen it done before. "Well, I'm tired so where can we sleep?" Will asked, this being the second time he's visited New Rome. "Follow me, and I'll show you." Reyna said.

Once they got to their rooms/bunks, Nico and Will immediately went to a bed. Nico was somewhat scared to go to sleep. He didn't want to start having nightmares about Tartarus again. "Night Neeks." Will said. "Night Will." Nico said, smiling at the nickname will called him.

Nico had hoped he wouldn't have any nightmares about Tartarus, but he isn't very lucky. He woke up later that night in a cold sweat, crying. He felt someone beside him, so he tried to look away so whoever it was wouldn't see him crying. "Neeks? Are you okay? Do you want to talk about what you were dreaming?" Will kept asking, making Nico want to curl up and hide. "D-did I wake you up?" He asked, ignoring Will's questions.

"I heard you scream, so I got up to see if you were okay." Will said, picking Nico up and placing him on his lap. Nico blushed when he did this, but he held onto the others shirt. "Do you want to talk about it?" Will asked again. "I-I had another nightmare about when I was in Tartarus." Nico said, burying his head in the others neck. Will slowly wrapped his arms around Nico, giving him a hug to try and calm him down.

"Have you calmed down enough to go back to sleep?" Will asked. "Um, I think so." Nico said, not letting go of him. "Alright then, is it okay if go back to my own bed? Cause I'm pretty sure Reyna, Jason, and Percy would kill me if they found us in the same bed together." Will said, sweat dropping at what would happen if someone walked in with no context of what happened that night. "Can you stay with me. You help calm me down." Nico told him, not really realizing what he said. "Um, okay then." Will said, blushing really hard now.

Will laid Nico back down on the bed, and soon got in with him. After they did that, Nico didn't have anymore dreams of Tartarus that night. When they woke up, they were both blushing. They woke up cuddling each other when Piper walked in and awed loud enough to wake them up. Piper was lucky enough to get a picture of them before they woke up.

"Just confess to each other already." She said as she walked out. They both blushed even harder after she said that. "Well, I guess her and Annabeth are right." Will started to say. "Wait, what do you mean?" Nico asked, really confused about what's happening. "Nico, I've liked you for awhile now, and I was wondering if you'd want to be my boyfriend." Will said, getting ready to be rejected.

"Of course I'll be you're boyfriend, you dork!" Nico said, hugging Will as tight as he could. Will was somewhat surprised, but hugged him back. After they separated, Will pecked Nico on the lips, and they started to walk to their friends. Will had his arm around Nico's shoulders, while Nico had his head resting on Will's shoulder. After that, they were as happy as life as a demigod could get.

**Author's Note:**

> _**I finally finished this! I fucking love Solangelo, so I might make a book for it. Sorry if the end isn't that good. It's 3 in the morning while I'm writing this, so I'm like really fucking tired. Anyways, I hope y'all like this oneshot. Bye!** _


End file.
